The Educafion and Information Transfer (EIT) Core serves an integrative function for the ADRC, aiming to facilitate the recruitment and retenfion of subjects for the Clinical Core, Clinical Trials and Project 1; to support training and development of scientific invesfigators and professional clinicians in the AD field, and to conduct and coordinate outreach programs and acfivities to publicize the ADRC and educate families and caregivers. Recruitment of minority individuals for the Clinical Core will target the Hispanic/Lafino populafion and Asian Americans in conjuncfion with the Clinical Core team. In addifion, we will include in our traditional recruitment efforts, attendance at minority-focused health fairs, and implementafion of recruitment activities at previously untapped events such as the Disfinguished Lecture Series. In pursuit of its training and development function, the EIT Core will confinue to use traditional educational techniques such as seminars, colloquia, community events, and research conferences for both lay and professional audiences. A key educafional funcfion of this Core is managing and/or augmenfing various training programs, such as training grants, clerkships, and fellowships. Through the EIT Core, students and mentors are assisted to understand and make use of the resources of the Center's cores (research participants, tissues, data management / statisfics, educational offerings). Novel Core components are proposed including new venues for recruitment acfivifies, a modularized program for medical professionals Demenfia Care: Bench to Community, a two-day nafional Down syndrome conference to reach both the scientific and lay communifies, and organizafion of CEND (Clinical core, Educafion core. Neuropathology core. Data core) meefings to enhance cross-core efforts to maintain the necessary composition of the Clinical cohorts, while addressing the needs of new and ongoing investigators who require Center resources. Through its many outreach acfivities proposed, the EIT Core is in an ideal position to recruit participants (both impaired and control types) for the needs of the Center - believing that knowledge dissemination yields awareness, interest and participation.